To serve as a center for research dependent upon the use of non-human primates to study human health problems identifiable with National needs. To serve as a center for clinical and basic research directed toward expanding our knowledge and understanding of non-human primates and the development of models for human disease. To serve as a resource to the biomedical community without geographic limitation providing to approved programs facilities, professional and technical advice. To become self-sufficient in breeding non-human primates for core staff, collaborative and associated scientists' programs.